


【NGN】养父子

by urderyek



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urderyek/pseuds/urderyek
Summary: 尼亚和杰邦尼的养父子关系僵持了很久...但两人似乎都有各自的想法，以不同的方式来缓和二人的关系。
Relationships: Stephen Gevanni | Stephen Loud/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 1





	1. 上

au设定：尼亚现为初中生，杰邦尼养父。ooc，无存稿，请谨慎阅读。

正文

白色而又微卷的发丝只是随着开敞的窗口所迎来的风而微微飘动，正如少年此刻的心思轻轻起伏..

无聊地卷着自己的发丝，尼亚面对着桌前所摊开来的练习题状似认真，撑着脑袋，实际上神思已经飘了老远...

已是深夜，房间内只剩下微弱的台灯灯光..在黑夜中给予尼亚片刻的安宁和引导....

已经不知道是第几次了，自从开始上了中学以后，第一次的梦遗...处理完，记不清梦境里的身影..但奇怪而又旖旎..

让尼亚第一次感受到有些措手不及..

意料之外的情况。

回想起早上，秋日，天气清爽而又怡人，青绿的树叶在窗外随着风沙沙摇动..

又是一节课结束，下课铃叮铃叮铃响起，同学们又叽叽喳喳地凑在一块聊着自己所见闻的新鲜事。

尼亚只是待在座位上。

与他人显得有些格格不入。

在学校，由于尼亚过于聪明（可以说是个天才）从某一点来说也是被动的不益...他几乎没有朋友。

但当常人说起自己感兴趣的话题时，即使尼亚并不感兴趣，耳朵里还是进去一些话语...

啊啊，听到了..是喜欢的对象之类的，嗯..有点无聊...

尼亚在课桌上趴着，像是无骨的动物般瘫着..手里转动着自动铅笔..

所谓的喜欢的对象..就从字面来解读的话，能够让自己欣喜和欢迎的人....

对喜欢的人的生理反应的话大概就是激素分泌，会更加紧张，心跳会加速...

少年们正在兴致勃勃地说起自己喜欢的女生...

然而，

与这话题“毫不相关”的，

尼亚却想起了那寡言而又忧郁的男子的黑色背影...

大概是真的无聊透顶了。

自己的养父，他和“他”关系并不算亲密，但也是相处了好几年的所谓的家人。

养父，父亲，法律上所敲定的正当称呼但他却一次都没有喊过...一是在被收养时已经9岁，对于所谓的新的父子概念并不怎么感兴趣..二则是..

对他来说，就这样，一直安安稳稳的，养父他负责他的吃食住行...像两个住在同一屋檐下的“陌生人”不就可以了吗...

尼亚并不是个热情的人，相反，可以说是十分冷淡..待人处事方面，理性而又有机械般的系统性，让人感受到距离感。

所以，很少有人能够真正触及到尼亚的心。

即使只是些许情感，也是被保留在心底的一个小小角落里，蒙了灰，等需要时再费劲地提出来。

而所谓的父亲对儿子的爱，在尼亚的印象中，这些年来大概只有少数次数的互相打招呼，对自己学业和吃食的负责，偶尔的关照，但也截止到那了。

养父也不是什么擅长于表达情感的人..

寡言而又内敛，在对自己进行学业的叮嘱时..还会因为对自己父亲的定位不明或是其他原因有些不好意思，有时会不自然地摸摸鼻子，在尼亚看不到的地方（自认为的）手空握握拳来缓解紧张，并且以为自己掩饰得不错。

尼亚全都看在眼里，有时对于这样的父子关系感到有些好笑，在内心里微微嗤笑一下。

嘴上只是应付着，用常有的句式来应答着，完美而又挑不出问题。

也许他是希望着什么的，不过已经被他抛之脑后了。

直到那一次，

因为尼亚在学校里的情况被班主任看在眼里，善良的班主任只是照着班级簿里的联系方式联系了尼亚的家庭，见到了与尼亚毫不相像的养父杰邦尼。

杰邦尼比班主任想象的要年轻多了。

然而对于尼亚的家庭不了解，只是纯粹地需要跟家长联系的班主任矜矜业业地将自己所看到的情景和状况告诉养父。

养父只是听着，不时地点点头，表示自己正在倾听着所有，内心里的思绪跌宕起伏..

等到回家时，已经是深夜了，悄悄打开养子的房间，一片寂静，只剩下一个毛茸茸的脑袋露在被外和一盏床头小灯，因为尼亚并不喜欢完全的黑暗....

内心复杂的养父只是轻轻地又关上了门..身体靠着房门缓缓坐了下来，手指一下一下地按着睛明穴...一天工作很累。

但更为自己的养子而担心。

房间内尼亚睁开了眼睛，好一会儿望着房门的方向不语。

早上了，奇怪的是与往常不同，往厨房内走去的尼亚看到：

养父还留在家中。

平常应该早就不见身影了..

穿着男士围裙正在煮早餐的养父眼睛底下的乌青有些明显，大概是没睡好吧，但微微哼着小调显的有些轻快的心情还是让尼亚感觉到有些不一样的感觉..

“早上好，尼亚。”

“嗯，早上好。”

尼亚拉开木椅缓缓坐下，刚抬起头，只是听到些细碎的脚步声，盘中已经落下了一个可以称作完美的荷包蛋。

“喏，给你。” “谢谢。”

是寂静，俩人各怀心思开始了各自的早餐。

等到餐具落下，尼亚拿起木椅旁的书包开始准备就走，然而

“尼亚，我想跟你谈一会儿...还早，如果你愿意的话。”

他顿了一下，安静地放下书包，眼神镇定地看向自己已经好久没有正眼看过的养父。

“嗯。”心底里却有些讶异。

开始了两人的交谈时间，大概是第一次吧，养父第一次说这么多话，跟自己。

“咳咳，尼亚，你还在听吗。”

“嗯。”

请多给我点反应，真的，养父有些欲哭无泪，心底里虽然很苦涩，但表面上为了所谓大人的尊严，只是清了清嗓，继续说着。

过了会儿，当杰邦尼类似老妈子的言论结束之后。

嗯...该去学校了...想着这的尼亚开始缓缓站起了身，少年的身板还不算坚实，平衡感也不算很好站起时稍微晃了一下，养父出于本能地从对面想去扶，手指触到尼亚身体的瞬间却又停顿了..

柔软的，与本人的冷淡的性格不同，还是少年的躯体啊，养父想到，尼亚则是面无表情地看着养父..似乎在说：我好好的呢...

仿佛是自己自作多情了，感觉到有些羞耻的养父只是尴尬地将自己细长的手缩回去。

这可比工作难多了，如何和养子相处这件事。

“那我先去上学了。”其实尼亚的心中也有些波动...但还是不动声色。

一天很快就过去了，今天的养父也没有很早回家，在门关换鞋的尼亚看着不在这的皮鞋想到。带着这样的结论进了厨房后，却意外地又看到了那个身影。

......

又是在一起共进餐食...真是奇怪，最近他很有空吗？尼亚不禁想到，小眉毛单边也挑了一下。

看着在自己眼前乖乖吃饭的尼亚，吃相很好，细嚼慢咽，很是可爱...杰邦尼内心很是被触动到，即使并没有伴随着他所有的成长过程..但可能就是身为人父的欣慰感觉?

“杰邦尼...”尼亚清冷的少年声线响起..

每当尼亚主动称呼杰邦尼，杰邦尼总是会身体轻颤感觉到微微的紧张，毕竟尼亚真的很少主动跟自己对话！

于是杰邦尼赶紧聚精会神，耳朵竖起来听，很是认真...

“这次差了点盐，我喜欢更咸点的..”

杰邦尼内心：啊...

下次一定注意！


	2. Chapter 2

au设定，杰邦尼和尼亚为养父子。

ooc，

谨慎阅读。

此章有杰邦尼ex描写，剧情需要。

第一次的洗澡邀约开始！

正文

【就这样日常而又“温馨”地度过每日，杰邦尼内心的幸福值似乎逐渐升高，在内心中自己的养子是怎么看怎么可爱，在过去满心只有工作，下意识地去忽略自己的养子也因为很多原因和双方互相的不理解而导致二人的僵直状况如今也有缓和......

所有的养子行为在杰邦尼眼中渐渐变得只有一个词形容....

如果要用形容词的话，他还会用最高级形容词，“超可爱”。

可能是滤镜原因吧...但是是真实的心情！

尽管有些害羞和羞耻，但就像是看到一只可爱的小猫咪，总会想要给他拍拍照啥的，撸撸他，哄哄他开心之类的。

想要记录和他生活的那种感觉吧。】

很久没有一个人在一个房间里就这样简单的什么也不做，只是在书桌前交叉起双手，案桌上什么也没有...

对于最近自己和养子之间的相处，虽然自己好像很满意，但实际上在这样平静的背后，杰邦尼觉着，也许一切都没有那么顺利吧。

取决于内心自己的不安，杰邦尼一直不算是个很坚定的人...对于自己所做的事也并没有很积极的想法...也许只是在自我安慰罢了..

既然一直以来很糟，自己没有采取什么正向的措施，那么现在以后又为什么会渴望变好呢？

只是为了彼时以及以后的自己不再那么孤单吗...？拥有养子，但养子又不是他调剂生活的工具..正是因此杰邦尼曾经逃避，因为私心，因为想要改变之前自己生活的模式，将过去认识但又因意外去世的人的儿子而收养...

杰邦尼皱起了眉头...

原以为这样做会让自己的生活有什么改变，至少想要告诉从前的自己自己可以负责任了...

只是

死去的人是不会回来了......

为那个不成熟的自己所犯下的错误而赎罪，只是自己单方面的想法罢了。

在午夜时想起自己曾经的恋人，杰邦尼眼眶里有些控制不住地盈起泪水，也不想哭出声，牙齿咬着下嘴唇，轻轻磨着..

已经夜深了，尼亚躺在床上，掖着被角，安安静静的就像个布偶娃娃，精致的脸庞却没有许多表情...

过了半晌，终究还是合上了眼睛，长长的睫毛就这样轻颤着，进入了梦乡。

早上，微微发凉的空气，从窗口进入，吃着温热的食物，一切都如常，已经是他们各自的习惯的日常，只是在这习惯的日常中，却又有一点不寻常...

盯———

是谁在盯着另一人呢？

盯———

杰邦尼有些不自在地松松领带，又系好，无奈地闭上眼睛，来掩饰自己的不自然...但是

盯—————

嗯...“尼亚，要是有想说什么的话，可以告诉我，有什么事呢....！”杰邦尼在被盯了这样半晌却沉默的气氛搞得终于忍不住说出了口，不知为何，被自己的养子这样盯着，感觉....嗯..总有些，害羞？

虽然明明在工作当中自己才是让另一方分寸大乱的那人......毕竟自己一律被他人视为是严厉而又严肃的一方，任何人在他的眼下是做不了什么小动作的。

杰邦尼忽然又有了那种不知名的勇气...即使对自己的养子因为有很多复杂的感情，他不是很想正面应对...

但自己毕竟是父亲啊，在内心里握了一下拳！

......

尼亚还没回答，杰邦尼忽然又有些心塞，自己还有没有威严了，他父亲的尊严像一只乌龟，刚把头伸了出来又立马缩回去了。

“杰邦尼，今晚我们一起洗澡吗。”

好的，他终于说了什么！

但是..嗯？

在欣慰地听到尼亚的回答之后由于自己内心丰富的想法被口中的咖啡不幸地呛到。

什么？

明明是个问句，但仿佛已经敲定好，变成一句陈述句。

这...

虽然内心很复杂，毕竟尼亚在青春期，青春期的小孩会主动问父母一起洗澡吗，开始在脑海里自顾自地冒出了许多问句，但是不想多想的杰邦尼...还是就这样...“尼亚...你已经够大了..”

语重心长的感觉呢。

但是尼亚：......

小小的脸庞是大大的无语，以及不同意...

好的，杰邦尼想，他从了还不行吗！

在尼亚这样的“攻击”之下，杰邦尼感觉有些欲哭无泪，在收拾收拾，去工作的途中。

杰邦尼又想，自己还真是被自己的养子吃得死死的啊....

尼亚在背上背包的同时只是低头微微敛了敛小小的脸庞，露出了一丝微笑，显得有些邪邪，但又十分可爱。

毕竟可爱的人的要求是不会被拒绝的，不是吗？

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉这一章结束的有些潦草...  
> 但是，想要分享给大家（（  
> 于是乎就这样发了出来，有空会修改..！  
> 这一章微微提到了杰邦尼的前恋人，剧情需要，记得避雷...  
> 以及第一次的主动邀约开始！  
> 虽然后半章显得有些沙雕（23333但是觉着以后可能会变得沉重起来，（看我的了....


	3. 【NGN】养父子 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 俩父子互相搓背嘞

au设定，杰邦尼和尼亚为养父子

ooc，谨慎观看。

父子互搓背

正文

  
水雾气蔓延在空间中，镜子已经变得十分模糊，热气隐隐约约地掩盖了镜中的身影，杰邦尼关闭了水龙头，全身上下只挂着位于腰部的一条浴巾。

杰邦尼就这样坐了下来，坐在塑料板凳上，有些不适应地等待着什么，刚刚还有水龙头流水的声音来牵引开他的思绪，现在他不得不面对自己脑内所有的想法，然而他并不喜欢这样的模式...

因为很不像他，他虽是个安静的男人，空余时间喜欢做手工艺活，但他总是动作着，并不“停滞”，像来用洗澡或者其他的方式来获取安心和舒适感，他并不常做...他总是忙碌的。

不同于做事时装似耐心的手法，他其实是个急性子。

也在自己的前女友离开之后，变得更为“急躁”，具体表现方式为用工作来麻痹自身。

眼下，一切都已就绪，就等着另外一个主人公：自己的养子，来到洗浴室了。

杰邦尼看了看手表，刚刚有在门外碰见尼亚，他说要去拿些衣物，现在的话应该会来了。

果不其然，没等几分钟，浴室门便被缓缓拉开，尼亚与杰邦尼互相对了对视线，尼亚便移开了目光，开始将怀中的衣物和洗浴用品一件一件放好。

一片安静，只有事物被放置时的声音，毫不避讳，尼亚就这样背对着杰邦尼开始脱起了身上的衣物，正值生长期，尼亚的身板并不健壮，杰邦尼看着看着，心里不知怎的..很不是滋味，也许是体质原因，但——

过去自己对他的确过于疏忽了..

杰邦尼抿了抿唇，尼亚在这样的目光注视下毫不在意，手下动作不停，少年的身体是白皙的细腻的，但也能看出是个男孩，脊背骨很漂亮，逐渐往下———

等等...

杰邦尼有些呆滞住了..自己这样仿佛是在欣赏着什么一般，会不会很变态啊...

赶紧避嫌似的转移视线，这样明显，尼亚就算背后没长眼睛，也感受到了，他嘴角一扬，吐露出了什么，杰邦尼没听清，疑问地又回看了回去，被尼亚迅速转身用手掌捂住了眼——

“父亲，不用这么热切地看着我..”

杰邦尼被这句话挑逗得肩膀都颤了下，尽管知道尼亚的性格如此，很是毒舌，有的时候无意的话语也满是锋芒，但杰邦尼还是对自己无意识的行为感到愧疚和羞耻。

他只是干巴巴地半张着嘴，想要开口说些什么，自觉越描越黑，自己还是沉默的好..

尼亚在腰部上用单手系了条浴巾，他又无声地笑了笑，不常微笑的他今日不知怎的看到自己的养父吃瘪心里的确有一种小恶魔式的冲动想要看到更多这样的场景..

杰邦尼再次张了口，见状尼亚见机撤下了手掌，装作无意状看向了浴缸内的水，然后回看杰邦尼..

“先搓背吗..？”

尼亚单纯而又直接地开了口，他并不知道和别人泡澡，洗澡应该怎么做，但据网络资料，应该是先搓背？

杰邦尼默了下，这可问倒他了...他没跟别人一起洗澡过..

但为了不失去大人的所谓尊严...他还是就..应答着：“嗯。”

不过自己刚刚说了啥啊，为什么会演变成现在这种状况....

感受到尼亚沉闷而又缓缓的呼吸，两人的距离拉近了，呼吸打在杰邦尼的发梢，耳边，随着尼亚移动着，手中的浴球在杰邦尼的背上起伏着，这的确很舒服。

杰邦尼却不知怎的，感觉很怪异，可以说这是小辈的一种孝敬的方式，可是..他为什么会这么..嗯..坐立不安呢。

尼亚对杰邦尼一切的行为看在眼下，手中的浴球只是不动声色地行动中，杰邦尼的身体的确僵僵硬硬的，直到———

尼亚把浴球放下，用手掌心轻轻搓揉着肩弯，杰邦尼吓得一下起身，尼亚只是面无表情地看着他..

“尼，尼亚！”

“...怎么了..”

杰邦尼也自个儿纳闷怎么自己反应这么大，想要用养父这个角色来说点什么，却连台词也找不到。

今天自己怎么这么怪异，尼亚明明没做什么..他只是在帮我搓澡罢了..

这么对待着他的好意，他应该会伤心的吧...

自己应该重新坐下。

杰邦尼怀抱着歉意看着尼亚苦笑道：“抱歉，我在想别的事情，所以分了下心..”

“尼亚继续吧..”说罢，便坐下了。尼亚抓着浴球的手抓得紧紧的，透露出了一丝他未察觉到的恐慌..

接着，他只是安静地动作着，过了会儿轻轻地用指尖弹了弹杰邦尼的脖颈处，“给我搓吗？”

他问的是那样的自然，仿佛这是杰邦尼应该做的义务之一，杰邦尼低头笑了一下，转过身，却直砰砰地掉入到了尼亚的视线之中，他是这样认真地看着他，仿佛此时眼内只有他..

尼亚低下了眼眸，顺从般的转身，指了指背部，就这样展现在杰邦尼眼下。

杰邦尼不疑有他，收回了所有的思绪，手中不急不缓地动作起来，他的手法是那样的轻柔，像对待着喜欢的情人又像对待着至亲的亲人一般。

尼亚只是享受般的一顿一顿头，杰邦尼忽地停下，尼亚还不满地哼哼几声，像只可爱的猫，等待着主人的爱抚..

杰邦尼只是继续动作着，过了会儿舀了下水将尼亚身上的泡沫冲净，起了身，开始解下自己的浴巾洗了几下自己的下半身。

尼亚似乎睡着了，他的睡颜是那样的天使，与平常的表现不同，虽然同样讨喜，但杰邦尼还是看出了神..

嗯，轻轻将尼亚抱了起来，杰邦尼正在犹豫要不要将他叫醒，他就十分凑巧地醒了过来，还用手揉了揉眼睛，睁开眼便是杰邦尼的俊脸在眼前，杰邦尼刚想放下他，他就这样弹跳了下来，像只灵活的猫一般。

“杰邦尼先出去吧，我再洗一下...”不同调侃用的父亲一称，尼亚直接下了送客令。

杰邦尼反正也洗完了，尊重尼亚的隐私，他还是就这样穿起了浴衣，便穿着人字拖鞋走了出去，临走时他看了尼亚一眼，即使，赋予他的只是一个单薄的背影...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我要实名嘲笑杰邦尼！  
> （作者疯了  
> 杰邦尼自顾自地想很多，虽然尼亚也有刻意地吓他，但是...  
> 23333


End file.
